A technique of providing a host computer with a virtual storage device using a plurality of storage devices has been known. PTL 1 discloses a technique in which each of the plurality of storage devices stores information indicating association between a logical volume and a virtual volume, and when the storage device receives a command designating the virtual volume from the host computer, the storage device recognizes the logical volume associated with the virtual volume and executes the command.